Draco's Baby Sister
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Draco's Baby Sister. Need I say more? Oh yeah, updates soon! Promises.
1. Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 1:

**Juliunna Pov**

The familare sound of the Hogwart's express bell sounded throught King's Cross Station. To my right, was my brother Draco, telling me how great and awesome Hogwart's was going to be for me. To my left, was my mother 'tsking' me about my clouthes. And from behind me was Father, telling me that I look much begtter in a pair of jeans then a reavealing dress anyway.

Let me explain, my name is Juliunna Marie Malfoy, daughter to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and two years younger sister to Draco Malfoy. It's Draco's third year at Hogwart's, and this is my first, and I'm kinda scared. You see, I've heard from my parent's conversations that a lot of scaru thing's go one at Hogwarts. I mean, just last year, over six people petrified.

Oh, and I look nothing like a Malfoy, to top it off. I have more simularities from the Black side. Because I seem to have gotten Aunt Bella's long hair, Uncle Sirius's skin color, but Father's grey eyes. It's kinda complicated.

"Juliunna, we got to get on the train." Draco tapped my shoulder, and I jumped. "Alright Children, have fun, but not _too _much fun." Mom said while fixing me with a stern eye. Hey, I'm not _that _bad.

"Don't worry mum, I'll look over her." Draco snapped, and I could already see the truth in his words. Mom thinks that the relationship Draco had with me is too clingy, but I don't mind. He really loves me, so I put up with him the best I can.

"Make us proud." Father warned us both, and Draco and I nodded. "We will, goodbye Mother, Father." I hugged both of my parent's, but grew stiff at the eyes glaring at me and my family. It bothered me that all these strangers were glaring at us as if they actually knew us!

I was going to tell Draco about it, when he started to push his trunk up on to the train and dissapear. I silently cursed myself for having such a work load, and slowly worked my way up to the train. I didn't really get that far. Father helped me push my trunk onto the train, all the while cursing about all the boys who were just standing around instead of helping me.

"I swear, youth is wasted on the young. All they do is listen to their hip hop and run up bills. They have no idea how to treat a lady either!" Even though I agreeded with him, I had no need to pay attention to his ramblings. When we found Draco, he was searching out the window for something. "Come sit next to me Julie." I sat next to Draco and the two other boys in the cart. Draco and I bid Father goodbye once more and waited for him to get off the train.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is my sister. Juliunna Marie Malfoy." He spoke with such pride, and I couldn't help but blush at their star strucked appearences. "Nice to meet you." They shook my hands with such excitement, I felt like a celebrity.

"Wow Malfoy, you didn't tell us you had a sister!" They smiled at me, and I shrugged. Draco had a come back for that though. "You didn't ask." He shrugged. Another bell sounded from the train, and then the train lurched forward. As the train moved, I looked out the window and waved glumily to my parent's. I had just remembered what I was going to ask Draco.

"Drake, why was all those kid's glaring at us?" I frowned sadly at him, and he went stiff. "What kids?" He snapped, as if the very thought of someone not liking me was a crime. "Everyone Dray, it was like pure hatred." I told Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle about all the kid's glaring at us. Draco shrugged and threw an arm around me in comfort. "Their all just jealous." He muttered.

"Yeah." Crabbe and Goyle assured me. "Obviously, anyone who had the gut's to look at my sister like that, is either a mudblood, or is a Gryffindor. Don't worry, they won't be doing it again." He hugged me closer, trying to make me feel better. It didn't work.

"You know what Drake, I think I'll take a quick walk." I sat up and walked towards the door. Drake frowned, but didn't say anything. "Should we come?" Crabbe said, as if I needed protection. Shaking my head no, I opened the compartment door and looked. No one was there, so I walked into the hall.

Along this walk, my feeling's sort of got worse. There were people pointing and whispering at me behing there compartments. It made me feel so bad, I began to cry. My mood was even worse as I began to realize that at this route, I would have no friend's at all. Apart from my brothers!

_No!_

A voice inside my head said. I'll just have to do it myself. I'll pick a compartment, befriend whatever people are in their, and have friends. So I went to the nearest door, sucked in a deep breath, and opened the door. Walking inside, I shut the door and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Juliunna. Can I sit here please?" They all nodded and I chose a seat next to the Professor. He was asleep.

"My name is Ron Weasley, this is Harry Potter, and that's Hermione Granger." The red headed boy pointed to each of his friends. "Hey, I think you guys know my brother. He talks about you guys all the time!" I stood up and cleared my thoughts. Putting on my best Draco impression, I sighed.

_"That Potter, think's he's better then everyone. He's just so unbearable Juliunna. Yesterday, he cheated during the Quidditch match! Oh well of course that's how he won! Oh, and that __**Weasley!**__" _ All three of them laughed as I puffed out my cheast. "Julie, don't even roll your eyes at me. He's always's bragging! And just like Potter, he's got the ego the size of his head! Oh, and don't even get me started on that know it all Granger!" I sat down and laughed along with the Golden Trio.

"Well that doesn't really surprise us. But your last name wouldn't happen to be Malfoy would it?" Harry joked and I nodded. "Draco's my brother." I smiled at their honest expressions. "Well that's okay with me. You seem really nice." Ron got up and walked over to me with a nervous smile on his face. He shook my hand tenderlyh while saying, "Well you're the nicestt Malfoy I've eber seen." Hermione giggled at Ron's kiss up move. Finger still locked together, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"And the prettiest too." I blushed as wind rushed to my ears. I was so preoccupied with Ron's flirtatios attitude, that I didn't see my brother come in. But I sure did hear him.

"Well look who it is." Draco said in his usual lazy drawl. "Potty and Weasel. Well Weasel, look's like you met my sister." He stared down mockingly at our intertwined hands, but Ron made no ,ove to let go. Harry winked at Ron, but I didn't know what he was refering to.

"Yeah I did, and I must say Malfoy, she's a real pretty thing." Ron drawled out, and he wrapped is arm around my waist. Draco's smirk faltered a bit, but tightened it immediantly. I could see that his jaws were clenched. Draco hate's it when boy's who aren't him touch me. Draco retailiated the best way he could.

"I heard your father got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Harry stood up so fast at Draco's words, that he knocked over a heavy basket. The sound of the basket hitting the floor caused the Professor sleeping the snort.

"Who's that?" Draco said, while taking an automatic step backwards. "New teacher, what were you saying Malfoy?" Harry said. Draco wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight under a teachers nose. He also wasn't stupid enough to retrieve me while Ron was holding me. Was it hot in here? "C'mon." He muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, and left, giving me one last desperate look.

"Well, that was interesting."

The rain outside our windows thickened as the train sped further north. The windows were now a solid shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered on all along the hallways. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but stil: Professor Lupin slept on. He's a really heavy sleeper.

"We must be nearly there." Ron said, leaning forward to look pass Professor Lupin. The words had barely left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," Ron said, getting up and walking carefully pass Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast."… Yeah, in the short time I've known these guys, I've learned that Ron loves his food.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said, checking her watch. Ron frowned. "So why're we stopping." The four of us didn't have an answer to that. The train was getting slower and slower. Harry, who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the hallway. All along the cooridor, heads were sticking out od their compartments.

"The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told us that luggage was falling out of their racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. "What's going on?" I yelled. Okay, I'm not a wimp, but this is just getting too freaky!

"Ouch!" I heard Hermione gasp. "Ron, that was my foot!" She squealed. Someone grabbed my leg, causing me to squeal. "Sorry Juliunna." Harry whispered.

Do you think we've broking down?" Ron said.

"Dunno?" Harry said, and sat next to me.

There was a squeaking sound, and I saw the dim black outling of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there." He said. "I think people are coming aboard…." Okay, I'm scared. Where's Draco when you need him? The compartment opened, and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry, do you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry!" Whoever it was, fell on my legs. "Neville sit down." I looked around and tried to see through all the darkness. It was then that I heard a loud yell, and my name being screamed.

"Juliunna! Hide!" Oh my god it was Draco! He sounded so scared,okay, now I'm shaking. "What's going on?!" I yelled out to Draco, but he didn't anwer me.

"I'm sure he's fine." Harry tried to calm me down, but it didn't really work. "I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on." Came Hermione's voice. It was freezing, I was scared out of my ming, and worried about my brother. Now I'm scared for Hermione! I felt her pass us, heard the door upen, and heard a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron."

"Come in and sit down."

"Not here!" Harry jumped. "I'm here."

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" A hoarse voice said. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. I could hear movement in his corner. No one said anything. There was a soft, crackingling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin was holding a handul of flames.

"Stay where you are." He said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet. But before he could get to the door, it opened. And standing in the doorway was a dementor!

Holy Merlins wand! It took a long slow, rattling breath, and I knew I didn't have much time. I jumped out of my seat, clutched my wand in my right hand, I thought of my happiest memory. My last birthday. And once I got that in my head, I yelled with a fury I've never had!

"Expecto Patronum!" I screamed, and a misty tiger sprouted from my wand. It was so bright, so terrifyingly beautiful, that it slamned into the Dementor, causing it to run for it's life. Satisfied, I was so preoccupied, that I didn't see the Harry fall to floor. Everyone looked at me schocked.

"What up?" I said, and looked to Harry's uncouncious form. Oh, that must be what's up. Unable to contain myself, I passed out too. Damn it!


	2. Dementors

Chapter 2:

**Harry Pov**

From far away, I heard screaming. Terrible, terrible, pleading screams. I wanted to help whoever it was. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't… A thick white fog was swirling around me, inside me-!"

"Harry! Harry are you alright?!" Someone… Was slapping my face. "W-what?" I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Ron and Hermione's tear stricken face. When I reached for my glasses, I felt sweat on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Ron and Hermione heaved me to my feet and into a chair. Hermione lifted a shaky hand and pointed at a shadowy shape in the corner. Upon closer inspection, I all but fainted again.

Juliunna was strewn across Ginny's lap, who was crying softly. Professor Lupin was standing over Juliunna's still body, trying to revive her. Her eyes grey and bright were now dull. They were open too, staring at the ceiling.

"Is… Is she dead?" I croaked, dreading the answer. I tried to keep my eyes open. Maybe if I stared hard enough, she'd wake up. Her chest, from what I could see, wasn't moving.

"Yes-Yes! Her heart is still beating, but she won't wake up!" Hermione sobbed. Ron was as pale as a Weasley could be. "When, when it came in… She jumped up and cast a charm. A tiger came out and hit it, and it ran. That's when you passed out. She sort of took a deep, shaky breath, and then passed out too. Except… (Gulps) She might not wake up." He said.

"What?" I screeched, jumping up. Professor Lupin jumped up and wiped his forehead. "I'm-I'm sorry. I've never heard anything like it. She casted a perfect Patronus, yet…" He stopped and turned to us. "Is there any family members on board of hers? Anyone who could give us a clue as to why she reacted like this?" Silence.

Hermione stepped forward. "Sir, she does have a brother." I scowled, but still kept my eyes trained on Juliunna. I don't want to see her hurt but I do hate her brother.

"Well go get him. It's an emergency." He said, and Hermione nodded. "Well, I'll go then." She said, and darted out to the hall as if her life depended on it.

"Oh here we go." Ron tried to joke, but I barely noticed. Neville looked horrified at the idea of us 'Inviting' Malfoy over. Ginny stroked Juliunna's hair, and if I listened closely, I could hear her humming a comforting tune that I've surely heard Mrs. Weasley sing.

A pale boy with blond hair stepped into the compartment. He looked at Juliunna, and didn't even bat an eyelash. Disgust filled through me as he let out a laugh. This was apparently too much for Ron, who chose now to speak up.

"Hey Malfoy! Your sister might be dying, and you chose to laugh?" Ron yelled. Draco ignored him, and turned to Lupin. "She casted a Patronus Charm didn't she?" he said calmly, and my hatred for Draco soared even higher. What a git!

"Yeah she did. Do you know why she collapsed?" Lupin said, and Draco nodded. "She should have known better then to cast one with an empty stomach. Here, I got an antidote." Draco said, and pulled a jewel covered bottle out of his robes. He walked over to Juliunna and pried open her lips. And without further ado, he poured the bottle into her mouth.

At first nothing happened, but then her eye lashes fluttered open, and she groaned. "Draco, what happened?" She asked groggily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"You casted a Patronus Charm when you **know **that you haven't had breakfast yet. Remember, you were saving your appetite for all the pumpkin Pasties?" Juliunna giggled.

"Oh yeah, my powers!" Juliunna cried. Everyone around her (Except for Draco) cried out, "What powers?" Juliunna jumped. "TTYL." She said.

"Oh, hi." Juliunna said awkwardly, suddenly aware of the position she was in. "Hi." We all said. Draco took Juliunna's hands and pulled her to the door. "Come on Jules, you can go sit with me and get some rest." We didn't stop her. But right before she disappeared around the door, she waved to us. When she was gone, Hermione and Ron crowded me.

"What do you think she meant when she said powers?"

"Surely she didn't mean her magic did she?"

"No she couldn't have. Not many people react to being near a Dementor like she did. Especially people with magic." Hermione said with a matter of face tone.

"That's what that thing was?" I asked. "Yes." Professor Lupin said, and stood up. He was breaking a large block of chocolate into pieces. "One of the Dementor's of Azkaban. Eat it; it'll help with the chill. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" He strolled pass us and disappeared into the hallway. We were passing the chocolate now.

"Are you sure your okay Harry?" Hermione said. "Yeah Hermione I'm fine." Apart from a few more mutterings, there wasn't much to talk. The remainder of our journey was quiet. When we got outside, everyone felt really better. But I was still worried about Jules.

There was a great scramble on the platform. Owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hate. It was freezing, and the rain was coming down in sheets.

"First years this way!" Hagrid called. I waved to Hagrid. But we had no chance to speak to him. There was a mass off people shunting and pushing us. I wonder what Juliunna's up to…

**Juliunna Pov**

"Juliunna, I believe that you will be happy with the news your about to receive." Dumbledore told me. He wanted to give me a letter. I took it from him and started to read the cover. It was from the Ministry.

**Dear Miss Malfoy, we are pleased to tell you that your request for a pre test has been authorized and looked over. Your score is a max hundred percent. We are also pleased to tell you that you are now a third year. Good luck, and have fun with your bending.**

**Signed, Cornelius Fudge**

I reread it, and totally jumped for joy. "I'm a third year! Professor, how am I going to practice my bending? Will I have a teacher or something?" I asked, and we continued our walk to the great hall. Let me explain:

I have nature bending in my blood. This gift only shows up every hundred generations in the Black Family. And I have obviously been blessed with it. I can bend air, water, Earth, and fire. But I need to learn to control it, so my powers don't back fire.

"Well that would be very difficult, seeing as if you are the only one I've met who has that power. But I've given it thought, and even ordered you some scrolls, spells, and books that will help you. I'm going to have your head of house assist you though. You will need a supervisor." He said.

"Okay, am I going to get sorted now?" I asked, and he nodded. Yay! I'm so excited! "Everyone else should already be done. Ah-!" He threw open the door any talking that been going on was silenced.

"Juliunna." Uncle Snape said, as I took my seat next to him. "And hello to you too Uncle. How are things going?" I asked. Throwing him a big smile, I waited patiently.

"Oh things are good. What house are you going to get in? Slytherin I hope." He said, and I refrained from laughing. He talks so funny!

"I don't talk funny." Snape snapped at me. Oh yeah, I forgot he could read minds. "Sorry, yeah, Slytherin definitely rules. Hey, guess what" I said, and passed him my paper. He read it fast. "Tell me Juliunna, how did you take a pretest, when were they invented, and if you passed it perfectly, why you are only bumped up to third year." I smiled.

"Daddy made the Ministry give me one. So I told them that I'd love t be in third year instead of seventh. I didn't want to be alone without my big brother to protect me." I said in a cute baby voice. Snape smirked. "Oh yes, definitely Slytherin." I laughed, and turned to Dumbledore, who stood up to talk.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat and continued.

"As you will all know after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban. Whom are here on Ministry business." He paused, and I got the feeling that Dumbledore didn't like the Dementors.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and I must make it plain clear that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even invisibility cloaks." I snorted. Harry had one of them. For the rest of Dumbledore's speech, I pretty much gazed around the room. There were still quite a lot of people looking at me. It was when Dumbledore called my name that I zapped back to life.

"Juliunna Malfoy." He said, and I heard plenty of surprise gasps about that. I took the hat from Dumbledore, and it hadn't even touched my head when it yelled, "Slytherin!" Wow. I turned to Snape with a smirk that matched his. When the screams of joy calmed down, I laughed.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you Uncle Snape. Because now, you have to use your free time to teach me how to control my bending." I smirked, and he frowned. Ha, I always win at things like that.

**(A/N: Loves, and please review. Love,**

**Juliunna Malfoy**


	3. The Sorting and Training

Chapter 3:

**Juliunna Pov**

When I walked into the Great Hall, the first thing I was Draco entertaining a group of Slytherin's by pretending to faint. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione pass them. There was a roar of laughter as Draco did another swooning fit. Running fast, I reached my friends but listened to what Hermione was saying.

"Just ignore him. Just ignore him. It's not worth it…" I silently agreed, and was just opening my mouth to announce my name when Pansy shrieked.

"Hey Potter! Potter! The Dementors are coming Potter! Woooooooo!" Hey, that wasn't even a good comeback! _**(A/n: Pansy is such a kiss up!)**_

__"Hey guys." I said, and plopped down into a seat next to them. "Jules!" They cried, and pulled me into a four way hug.

"We were worried sick!"  
"Why'd you pass out?"

"Why aren't you sitting with the Slytherin's?" Ron asked, and I shrugged.

"I decided that I don't like the Slytherin's that be mean to my friends. So, would you guys like to see my powers?" I asked, and the three of them nodded. Two twins passed down H, HR, and R's time tables, but they barely noticed. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated hard on Harry's pumpkin juice goblet.

As graceful as a snake slithers, I lifted my hand and followed the motion around. Higher and higher my hand went and instantly the juice followed. Hermione gasped as I used two hands, and swirled it like a Ferris wheel. I waved my arms graciously, and it turned into a solid looking ball. "Wow!" Ron exclaimed when I turned it into ice. "Water!" I said.

Next, I punched the air behind me, and twisted around to look. A giant wind blew out of my fist. I heard it swirl towards the Slytherin table and smirked when it hit a pie, knocking it right into Pansy's face. "Air."

Carefully, I lifted my hands up high and positioned them so that no one was in danger. Aware that almost everyone's eyes were on me, I concentrated. I looked around for an empty goblet that should be lit and aimed for it. I flicked my wrist in its direction. A ball of fire shot out of my fist and hit the goblet, causing it to light. "Fire." I said.

"Oh, and then there's Earth, but the ground is outside." I said. Harry nodded. "That was awesome! Hey, do you have first class with us?" He said, and rummaged around for his time table. He took one look at his and said, "We have Divination."

"Oh, I would, but I get to spend my first class with Snape, perfecting my powers." I said.

"Oh." Harry said, obviously glum.

"Hermione." Ron said, frowning as he looked at her schedule. "Look, they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There's not enough time."

"I'll manage. I fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." She said, and I looked over her shoulder and frowned. It is ten subjects a day. "But look." Ron laughed. "See this morning? Nine o'clock Divination. And underneath that, 9 o' clock Muggle studied. And-!" Ron leaned closer. "Look! Arithmacy, 9 o'clock! I mean, I know your good Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly." Hermione said. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once.

"Well then-!"

"Pass the marmalade."

"But-!"

"Oh Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione said. But just then, a very big man entered the Great Hall. He was swinging a dead pole cat from his hand.

"All right?" He said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "You guys are all in my first class! Right before Lunch. Bin up since five getting everything ready. Hope its okay… me a teacher… honestly." He grinned broadly at us, and went off towards the teacher's table.

"Who's that?" I asked. Harry smiled. "That was Hagrid." I smirked. "Cool. Hey, don't you guys have to be somewhere?" I said, and Hermione gasped. "Your right Juliunna, we better leave now. Divinations at the top of North Tower."

"See you Jules." Ron hugged me, followed by Harry and Hermione. "Yeah, see you guys later. Have fun." I said and waved. When they left, I went back to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't pleased.

"Juliunna! How many times do I have to tell you? We Slytherin's don't react or even civilly think about Gryffindor's! And out of all of them, you chose Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblo..." He drifted off at the sight of the fire spreading from my hands.

"Shut up Draco." I mumbled depressingly. I tried to breathe through my nose. He saw it before I did, and tried to shove some carrots in my face. "Eat. You know that bending on an empty stomach drains your strength. Now eat!" He said, and I had no choice but to. I stuffed the carrots into my mouth a chewed. Disgusting. "How long are you going to be training?" He asked. "Draco I-!"

"How long?!" He shouted and I jumped. "About an hour, why?" I asked timidly. He piled a large plate with a whole bunch of food. Eggs, bacon, strawberry's, and pancakes, and he passed over a goblet of apple juice. "Draco, you don't expect me to eat all that do you?" I said. He nodded silently.

So as I started to eat, he gave me instructions. "If you even feel the slightest bit of sleepiness, or you feel drowsy, make sure you eat! I only have a little bit of the potion left. And, it's only for emergencies!" He said. Draco nibbled on a piece of bacon and watched me eat.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked, and gobbled down my breakfast. It was starting to get tasty again. "Transfiguration. And after your training, we have Care of the Magical Creatures." I smiled, Care of the Magical Creatures sounds like my kind of class.

"Draco, where is the Magical Creatures Class?"

"Heh, I think it's on the grounds. I wonder what that oaf has in store for us. We'll probably have to baby sit his Dragons…" I tuned out. Professor Snape appeared at our table. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded glumly. I missed my friends.

"Yeah, are we going outside?" I asked nicely because we needed to go outside to practice my Earth bending. "Yes, let's go." I stood up and bid Draco goodbye. "Bye Jules." He said, and Professor Snape led me outside. His cloak makes him look like a bat.

"Juliunna, my cloak does not make me look like a bat." He snapped. I giggled. "But the way you walk with it makes you look exactly like one." I giggled and waited for him to open the door.

"Well Miss Malfoy, I supposed we should start with Earth. Give me a demonstration." He popped and sneered. "We stopped in a great giant patch of clearing and turned to face me.

My feet and hands moved in a complicated motion. I turned around and jumped, landing roughly with my hands punching the Earth. The effect as of what was expected as instant. The Earth rumbled underneath my hands. Slowly and patiently, I brought my hands up, bringing the Earth with mer. I made it into a ball, then turned it flat, swung it around, divided it into pieces as small as pebbles, and juggled them fifty feet above my head.

"Impressive, but can you use Earth and Water at the same time?" Snape sneered, and I rolled my eyes. "Easy as pie." And I proceeded to twirl, bringing water from a nearby lake with me.

"In. Yo. Face!" I popped!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Juliunna Pov**

It wasn't till after lunch that I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I walked with them to Care of the Magical Creatures Class. Ron was totally bombarding me with what happened in Divination.

"She saw the Grim in his cup! And Harry said that he saw a black dog the night before he left the Dursley's! Hermione just won't admit it because she sucks at Divination!" Hermione looked up, obviously outraged.

"I do not suck at Divination! If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer!" She yelled, stomping along ahead.

"Women." Ron said, but didn't say anything more when I glared. "Ooh!" I said when we reached Hagrid's hut. "He lives right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest? Wow!" I said admirably. Ron and Harry looked at me weirdly. Ahead of us, I spotted my brother.

"Draco!" I yelled and waved to him. When he turned around, I was met with the smile of my dear brother. He waved up ahead but I said no. "Sorry Dray, I have friends!" I pointed to Harry and Ron. He shrugged.

"Come on get a move on!" Hagrid called as we approached. "Got a real treat for you today. Great lesson coming up. Everyone here? Right, follow me!" He said, and led us off. For one exciting minute, I thought we were going to the Forbidden Forest. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the tree, and five minutes later, we found ourselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in it.

"Everyone gather round the fence." Hagrid called, and I bounded forward to peer inside. Harry and Ron looked at me weirdly. "Looks like you have a new assistant Hagrid!" Ron called out. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"That's it, make sure you can see. Now first thing you all want t do is open your books-!" He was interrupted by whom else but my dearest brother?

"How?" He smirked and drawled out.

"Eh?" Hagrid said, and I busied myself with trying to curl Ron's hair with a quill.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He and everyone else around took out their books. Some of them were bound and belted, but others were clamped together with binder clips.

"Hasn't- Hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" The class all shook their heads: Except for me of course!

"Ooh! I could. You have to stroke them, look." I said while taking my book out. I tried to bite, but I stroked the spine. It shivered and lay quietly in my hands.

"Wait a minute! You knew how to open these books all summer? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said outraged. I smirked.

"I thought it was funny." Everyone laughed at my joke. "Right then, five points to Slytherin for Miss Malfoy's knowledge. Now, I'll go get the Magical Creatures." He said, and strode into the forest and out of sight.

"God this place is going to the dogs," Draco said loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my Father will have a fit when I tell him-!"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said. I giggled. "Don't worry Harry. Draco's just jealous."

"Of what?!"

"Of Harry's swag! His popularity-!"

"Shut up Jules."

"Suck it Draco!"

"Oooooooooh!" Lavender Brown squealed, and pointed to the end of the paddock. Trotting toward us were some of the most beautiful creatures ever. Oh wow! They were hippogriffs! Their amazing!

"Get up there!" Hagrid roared. I could see that each of them had a thick leather collar around its neck. The collar was attached to a long chain, and the ends of them all were in the hands of Hagrid. He came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. He tugged the chains and urged them further towards where the class was standing.

"Harry, Ron! Those are Hippogriffs! Aren't they beautiful?" I gushed to my two friends, whom rolled their eyes. "I swear, you sound so much like Hagrid." Rom muttered, and I thought about hitting him.

"Hippogriff's, beautiful aren't they?" Hagrid said happily. I eagerly nodded.

"So," Hagrid beamed around at us. "If you want to come a bit nearer." No one seemed to want to except me. I ran to the fence, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron inched forward cautiously. Cowards.

"Now first things you have to know, is that Hippogriffs are proud. Easily offended they are. Don't ever insult one, because it might be the last thing you do." I nodded, and could just barely contain myself from the excitement. I want to go play with the Hippogriffs!

"You always wait for the Hippogriff to make the first move. It's polite see? Yeh walk toward them and you bow, and you wait. If he bows back, your allowed to touch him. If he doesn't vow, then get away from him sharpest, cause those claws hurt." He smiled.

"Now, who wants' to go first?"

**Harry Pov**

To no one's surprise, it was Juliunna who bounded forward. "I'll do it!" She said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco scowl. "Be bringing her back to the common room in pieces…" I heard him mutter.

"Good girl Juliunna. Another five points for Slytherin." Is it me, or is Hagrid being a little too loose with the points? Juliunna giggled and hopped over the fence. The way she was acting, you would've thought she was at Disney World! "Okay Jules, let's see how you get along with Buckbeak." Hagrid said, and untied one of the chairs. He pulled the gray hippogriff away from the others, and slipped off its leather collar.

The whole class seemed to be holding its breath. Draco's eyes were narrowed protectively. "Easy now Jules." Hagrid said quietly. But Juliunna was one step ahead of him. She sand into a low bow as soon as Buckbeak looked at her. But after a few seconds, I began to feel worried. The Hippogriff wouldn't move. Draco must have seen this too because he took a step forward and reached for his wand.

"Ah, alright back away now Julie, easy does it-!" but then, to my great surprise. The Hippogriff suddenly bent it's scaly knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done Juliunna." Hagrid said as I let out the breath I was holding. "Right, you can touch him now. Pat his beak." Hagrid said, and I watched as she stroke Buckbeak's feathers. Buckbeak lazily closed his eyes as if enjoying it. The class broke into applause.

"Right then Juliunna, I reckon he might let you ride him." Juliunna smiled as Buckbeak sank down. If I listened closely, I could hear Draco grinding his teeth.

Jules climbed onto Buckbeak's back and held on tight. Buckbeak stood up. "Go on then!" Hagrid roared and slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters. And without warning, two twelve foot wings emerged on both sides. Juliunna had just enough time to seize Buckbeak around the neck before they took off. Malfoy took a step forward every time it looked like she would fall, as if to catch her. But high above us, she seemed to be having the time of her life. She screamed, giggled, whooped, and yelled.

When Buckbeak had finally landed, he was pressed up against the fence. You know, it's really weird seeing Malfoy's big brother side. It's like seeing Voldemort pet a kitten! So when Juliunna came to the fence and he gave her a hug, I looked away awkwardly. I'll never understand the relationship they have together.

"You could have been killed-!"

"Don't treat me like a child Draco!" She snapped, but nodded. "Good work Juliunna, okay? Who else wants a go?" Hagrid yelled.

Emboldened by Juliunna's success, the rest of the class climbed over the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriff's one by one and soon, people all over the place were bowing nervously. I looked around for Jules and found her with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Draco, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy." Draco drawled loud enough for me to hear. "I knew if Jules could do it… I bet your not dangerous at all are you?" He said to the Hippogriff. (A/N: Here we go) "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons. Draco let out a high pitched scream and the next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get a Draco. Whom was currently lying on the ground as his robes quickly blossomed with blood.

"I'm dying!" Draco screamed as the class panicked, and Juliunna looked around in tears. "I'm dying! Look at me, it's killed me!"

"You're not dying! Someone help me, got to get him out of here." Hermione ran to hold the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, I saw a long deep gash on Malfoy's arm. Blood splattered the grass as Hagrid ran with him up the slope towards the castle. Very shaken, the class followed. The Slytherins were shouting at Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" Pansy Parkinson said, also in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas said. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their arms threatenly. We all climbed the steps into the deserted entrance hall. I saw Juliunna's face and flinched. Hers was pale and scared. I didn't like seeing her like that. It made me feel useless.

"I'm going to see if he's okay. Juliunna are you-!" Pansy started.

"Yes." Juliunna walked up the steps too. Ron and Hermione looked to me. "Well, this isn't good is it?" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Harry Pov**

Draco didn't appear in classes until Tuesday morning. We were halfway through potions when he swaggered in late. He had his arms in a sling and was acting as if, in my opinion, as if he was the heroic victim of some tragic fight.

"Does it hurt Draco?" Pansy whimpered, and I saw Juliunna's face curl up in disgust. She didn't really like Pansy, and I didn't blame her. "Yeah." He said, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But I saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy looked away.

"Settle, settle down." Professor Snape said idly. Ron looked to me and we both scowled. Favoritism bitch. We were making a new potion. It was starting a shrinking solution. Draco set up his cauldron right next to me and Ron, so that we were preparing our ingredients on the same table.

"Sir," Draco called. "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-!"

"Weasley cut up Malfoy's roots for him." Snape said without looking up. Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm!" Ron hissed, and I silently agreed.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape, cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Draco's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all in different sizes.

"Professor, Weasley's mutilating my roots." Draco drawled, and I rolled my eyes. Draco's a di**!

"Switch roots with Malfoy Weasley." Snape said.

'But sir-!"

"Now!"

Juliunna Pov

Anger bubbled up inside me, threatening to explode. Eight percent was directed at Draco, and the rest was at Professor Snape. Draco, for lying about his arm, manipulating everyone else, and scaring me. Professor Snape, for playing along and for letting his petty hatred for Harry get in the way of fair teaching.

"Psss! Jules." Goyle said, and tried to catch my attention. When I looked over to Draco's table, I saw him, Harry, and Ron in a heated argument. Well, at least heated whispers.

"What Goyle?!" I snapped. He had poked me in the shoulder with a pen. "Actually, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me." Ew! Ew! Ew! Triple Ew! Quadruple Ew!

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"But we'd be a great coup-!"

"No! No! No, no, no, no and no! I'm not into dating right now!" I snapped, and he nodded. What a dic*!

A few cauldrons down, Neville was in trouble. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright acid green, had turned-!

"Orange, Longbottom." Snape said, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't I state clearly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? Didn't you hear me say, that only one rat spleen was needed? What do I have to do to make you understand Longbottom?!"

Neville was pink and trembling, and my heart went out for him. Snape could be real mean when he could. Neville, well he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Please sir." Hermione said, "I could help Neville put it right-!"

"I don't remember asking you to show off Miss Granger!" Snape said coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed this potion to your toad. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"But Professor you can't do that!" I said, bringing his stone cold eyes on me. "And what can I not do, Miss Malfoy?" He challenged me, and I 'stepped up to the plate'.

"You _cannot _threaten a student like that. That's very immature and childish. And what you just did over _there_." I nodded to Harry, Ron, and Draco. All of whom were staring opened mouthed.

"The way you look at Harry with loathing, yeah. You can't do that. The way you favor Draco and let other people do his work out of spite, even though you _know_ he's faking it! Yeah, you can't do that! And you definitely can't test a potion that you're expecting to be poison on a young man's toad!" I snapped, and Snape looked at me even colder.

"Juliunna, the last time I checked, I was the teacher. I make the rules-!"

"But if the Ministry found out about this, well…" I smirked, bringing physical chills throughout everyone in the room. "I guess you can imagine the consequences."

"Miss Malfoy, is that a threat?" He snapped. (Ooh's!)o. Came from everywhere around.

"Why Uncle, no. It's just a warning." I popped, and looked around at Neville's grateful looking face.

"Detention Juliunna, shall we say, eight 'o clock?" He said with a cocky smirk. Yeah, keep looking, you might just find someone who gives a shi*!

"You can say it, but I won't be there." And then just like that, I picked up my stuff and left. The shock on his and everyone's face was enough to make me laugh. Lucky enough for me, there was only ten minutes to kill before next class. So I spent these ten minutes roaming the halls. I think we have Defense Against The Dark Arts next. So I pretty much stuck to the hall near that room.

I paced the hall.

I got out a book and read.

I sang a little.

Played with a sneak scope

Talked with a picture

Stared

Daydreamed

Danced

Waited

And told myself a joke

When I was about to go inside for class, I noticed an overlarge bat flapping toward me out of the corner of my eye. Oh wait, it wasn't an overlarge bat! It was Snape, looking very, very, angry. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. My feet padded against the floor as he tried to catch me. When I whipped around to look, I saw his wand come down like a knife. I only just managed to get around the corner.

"People were starting to come out of classes, and there was a big crowd. I pushed and ran pass people as Snape slowly gained on me. "Harry!" I shrieked, he was heading toward a classroom but stopped when he saw me. I was gaining fast but slid on my feet next to him.

"Do you want my invisibility cloak?" He asked, and took out a large cloak. "Yes please. I'll see you in Defense Against The Dark Arts!" I yelled and rounded a corner again.

"Juliunna Lucius Malfoy! Stop right there!" Snape yelled, but I was already at the stairs. "Is it too late to say sorry?" I screamed, already knowing the answer. I rounded the final hallway and ran inside the staffroom. It was a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs. Quickly, I pulled the cloak over me and sat on a long table.

As expected, Snape came in a few minutes later. I held my breath as he sat down in a long chair right next to me. He seemed to be waiting for someone. It wasn't until his bat like voice spoke until I jumped... Luckily, the cloak didn't.

"I know you're in here Juliunna. Just wait until I get my hands on you. I'll be writing a letter to your parents too!" He stopped when a class walked in. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But no Slytherins. Oh shoot, I don't have Defense Against The Dark Arts! I have… Arithmacy.

Dang it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Juliunna Pov**

In no time at all Defense against the Dark Arts had become everyone's favorite class.

Except Draco and his gang of Slytherins. But who cares about them?

"Look at the state of his robes," Draco would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf." That earned him a slap from me. Dobby was the best house elf we've ever had. Even if Mother, Father, and Draco treated him like trash. I always stopped him from punishing himself. And when no one else was looking, I gave him scraps.

Snape was in a particular vindictive mood these days. The story of how Neville had dressed the boggart with his grandma's clothes after assuming the shape of Snape was pretty amusing. But Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name. Plus, he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

I don't really like Care of the Magical Creatures class anymore. Which after the first action packed class, had become extremely dull. We were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures.

At the start of October however, Harry and I had something else to occupy us. Something so enjoyable that it made up for our unusually high homework piles.

Quidditch!

Seeing as if Draco's arm was 'Injured', I took his place on the team. He was mad at first but lent me his broom. What a sweet brother.

Well sort of.

**Halloween Morning**

It was during breakfast that I saw Harry looking weirdly glum. I jumped up in the middle of Draco's 'Heroic Story' and went to go see Harry. I couldn't wait to tell him the new news about Quidditch. When I got close enough, I could hear Hermione's voice.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," Hermione said, looking sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads." Ron said. Awww, Harry can't go to hogsmead? No wonder he's sad.

"Don't worry about me." Harry said. "I'll see you at the feast." He hummed. I waited till Ron and Hermione left until I pounced.

"Hi Harry!" I yelped, throwing my arms around his chest from behind. He jumped about a foot in the air and then blushed.

"Oh hello Juliunna. How is… Why aren't you in Hogsmead?" He asked.

"Why aren't _you_ in line for Hogsmead?"

"I asked first."

I sighed. "Well if you must know, I'm going to skip Hogsmead so that I may practice Quidditch. I've been appointed seeker, replacing my brother. Oh, and I've also replaced Marcus Flint as captain." I smirked at the astonished look on Harry's face.

"You're a seeker, and a captain?! But your eleven years old!" Harry said in amazement. I nodded. "That may be Harry, but I am mature. I may be eleven. But I skipped first and second year. I'm a third year for crying out loud. Also, since you're a two years and three months older than me, I'm the youngest seeker ever! Not to mention the youngest Quidditch Captain." I smirked. He just shook his head with disbelief.

"Just wait till Oliver hears this. He's going to-!"

"Flip? Yeah I imagined. So, why aren't you going to Hogsmead?" I asked.

"Well, my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't sign my form. I can't go." He said glumly. I considered staying.

"Okay Harry, I'll stay with you." I decided, putting my foot down. He looked weirdly ooutraged.

"No! I'm not going to make you stay behind just for me! Like I told Ron and Hermione, I'm fine-!"

"Harry you aren't listening! I'm already staying behind to practice, I'm inviting you to join me!" I sounded out slowly, as if talking to a toddler. He scowled, but I saw the edges of his lips curl up into a small smile.

"Well in that case, what do you want to do first?" He asked, and gathered up the books. "Well first, let's go down to the Slytherin common room. I need to get my broom and stuff." I tried to explain to Harry, but he choked and sputtered on a cup of pumpkin juice.

"What! I can't go there!" He said rather softly, trying to recover. But I just laughed. "Harry, it's really not that bad! But if you're that scared-!" I smirked at the look of outrage on his face.

"I. Am. Not. Scared!" He spoke to me in the same tone that I had spoken with. Toddler wise. "Well if your not so scared then why won't you come with me?"

"Because Gryffindors aren't allowed in the Slytherin common rooms!" He came up wisely, trying to sound convincing.

"That didn't stop you from entering out common room last year." I said with a matter of fact tone. Harry looked shocked again. In fact, if he had any liquids in his mouth, he would have spit them out.

"Wha- How… How did you know that? I didn't tell you!"

"You just did… Like right now." I smirked at him, and started walking towards the dungeons. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head, and ran forward to catch up to me. He was laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Harry's date with a Malfoy

**Juliunna Pov**

I looked around nervously at the common room. Trying my best not to call attention to myself, I followed Juliunna into the girl's dorm. The walls were covered with bright green paint. There were sparkling black name plates above each of the three beds. Pansy, Millificent, and Juliunna.

Juliunna pulled a large broom that I recognized as a Nimbus 2001 from her trunk. "I see that Draco let you use his broom. How did you make that happen?" I asked, and she suddenly smirked.

_"Oh Draco! Seeing as if your arm is so… impaired, I should really take your place on the Quidditch Team. Isn't that right Flint?" _She cooed to an imaginary person. I laughed as she continued.

"He couldn't call me off with everyone staring, so he just gave me the broom. He was very angry about it later. Oh, and Flint got demoted because of his grades. When I heard Uncle Snape talking about it, I went straight to him and asked to be captain. He already knew about my great Quidditch skills and was more then happy to promote me." I heard the child like glee in her voice and smiled.

"Come on, I can't wait to show you my skills!" She smiled at me.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

She wasn't kidding. She was amazing! She must have been using her bending, because she didn't sit when she was on the broom. She had to feet planted on her broom, and she weaved in and out of the obstacles gracefully. Even I can't do that! And not once did she look like she'd fall. Oliver is going to flip when he sees what she can do. We couldn't get the Snitch because Madame Hooch said no, but we practiced with rocks. She caught each and every one of them too.

"Wow, you might just have us beat for the cup." I complimented her. She got down to the ground and smiled at me. "Thanks, I've been practicing for _soo_ long. My Aunt Bella was a Quidditch player. Keeper though, best on her squad." She said, and looked up to the sky dreamily. I didn't question her further. Huh, her hair really does shine in the light.

"But enough about me, what about you?" She said, and I shrugged. "My dad was a seeker too, so Quidditch is in both of our bloods. My dad is dead though, where's your Aunt?" I pressed gently, but raised my eyebrow at the hardened look on her face.

"My Aunt Bella did a horrible crime. She's in Azkaban, and had been since before I was born. My family gets to visit her once a month. But she really likes me." Jules hummed thoughtfully.

"Not that it's any of my business but… What did your Aunt do?" I asked softly, and frowned. Juliunna's lip trembled nervously.

"Harry, it's not my business to tell. I'm sorry, but there is a student here that is involved. It wouldn't be fair." I nodded, respecting her choice.

"Anyway, let's take a walk." She suggested. "Well alright-!" But before I could finish my sentence, she was back on her broom and zooming forward.

"Hey, wait for me!" I laughed, and jogged ahead.

"Okay, but you got to catch me first!" She squealed, and I grabbed my broom. I braced myself, and then kicked off. The wind felt wild. It blew past my hair and threatened to blow my glasses off. I didn't understand why, until I saw her laughing at me. That's when I realized she was using her bending. The cheater!

"Hey! That is so not fair!" I shouted, and reared my broom next to hers. Juliunna looked to me and smiled. Her grey eyes were shining really bright. "Alls fair in love and war!" She smiled, and then took off again. She was racing towards the castle.

She reached up and stretched over head, obviously bragging. "Harry! Aim for the D.A room!" She shouted, zooming forward. I followed her through the hoops. When I looked up at the sky, the clouds seemed to be darkening. I was starting to get a little bit scared. Hopefully, she won't use her powers to hit me with a block of ice. Although I doubt that she would. I wouldn't put it pass Draco to do that but, luckily he doesn't have the power.

By the time I reached the D.A room, she was already there. She feigned boredom and yawned. "So what now?" I asked her, and wondered what she wanted to do. She looked really bored. Well, not like bored, but more like… Depressed. As she reached out to knock on the window, I was suddenly reminded of the time on the train, when she passed out. If that happened now, from this high up, she could die. But fortunately, my worries weren't needed. Professor Lupin opened the windows and helped her inside. He obviously had the same thoughts as mine.

"Wouldn't want a repeat of the train would we?" He joked, but Jules just scowled. "Would you both like a cup of tea?" He asked, and I nodded. But Juliunna just continued to scowl. She obviously didn't like his attempt at a joke. She looked at the very large take of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little hands had its face pressed against the glass.

"Grindylow. Water demon. We're going over them in class tomorrow. So," He passed us both a cup of tea. "What are you both doing flying outside my window?" He asked jokingly. "Just practicing with our brooms." Julie muttered, and I thought of the Bogart suddenly. He hadn't given me a turn, and I'm suspicious that he'd think that I couldn't handle it. Professor Lupin must have seen the look on my face because he said, "Anything worrying you lately Harry?"

"No." I lied, and focused on Juliunna, who looked as if she was now sleepy. If I had gotten a chance with the boggart, I definitely would have seen her die or something like that.

"Yes. You know the day we fought the boggart?" I said suddenly, and watched Juliunna stretch and yawn.

"Yes," Lupin said slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" I said abruptly, and Jules looked up curiously. "I would have thought it was obvious Harry." He said, sounding surprise. Wow, I had expected him to deny that he'd ever done such a thing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well." Lupin said, frowning a little. "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Voldemort." I stared. Not only had this been the last answer I expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name.

"Clearly I was wrong." Lupin said, still frowning at me. "But I didn't think it would be a good idea if Lord Voldemort materialized in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort." I… I thought of Juliunna." Her head snapped up, and I imagined that if looks could kill, I'd be dead already.

"Oh and why is that? Because if it's her glare, then I'm not really blaming you." I felt tempted to smirk at the furious look on her face.

"Actually, I'm really afraid of seeing her hurt. Or angry for that matter. Just last week her brother called a friend of ours a dirty word and fire sprouted out of her hands. And if she hadn't calmed down, her brother would have turned into a roasted Malfoy marshmallow." Both Juliunna and I laughed, and I saw a bit of a smirk on Professor Lupin's face. There was a loud knock on the door just then.

"Come in." Lupin called, and I looked at the door to see who it was. The door opened, and Snape came in. Boo! He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of me. His eyes narrowed. But then turned to mere surprise when he saw Juliunna.

"Ah Severus," Lupin said. "Thank you very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?" Snape sat down the goblet on the desk and turned to Juliunna.

"Miss Malfoy, please meet me in my office. I'd like to discus something important." He said. She tuned around looking confused, but didn't explain further. "Alright, goodbye Harry. Goodbye Lupin." She said, and allowed Professor Snape to lead her out of the room. Huh? What was that about?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Snape's talk with Julie

**Juliunna Pov**

I was nervous right now. Why did Uncle Snape pull me out of Professor Lupin's office? Was it to give me detention for telling him off in class and running out? We were staring at each other now, well… I was staring at him. He was writing on a piece of paper. Was it my detention form?

"Am I in trouble?" I asked absently, thinking of the consequences of what would happen if I was. "No Miss Malfoy, you aren't. What would make you think you're in trouble?" He asked gloatingly, and I saw the smirk tipping at the edges if his lips. Meanie.

"Oh no reason. It's just that you seemed a little angry back there. So… Why am I here?" I gestured and looked around his office.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your friendship with the Potter boy." Oh. "And why would you want to talk about my friends? Surely you aren't feeling parental now, are you?" I smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Right…_**Anyway**_, I think that you being friends with him is very," He paused to fix me with a serious stare. "Very dangerous." He finished. I blinked. "Why." I said calmly, and I could have sworn he looked surprised.

"Well let's start with the dangers inside the school. You are a Slytherin, and he is a Gryffindor."

"Yes." I said, wondering what he meant.

"Well, sooner or later, although it doesn't look like it now, you both might become tense with each other-!"

I giggled. "Uncle are you giving me-!" I giggled again. "Relationship advice?" He narrowed his eyes at me when I finished laughing.

"I'm not giving you relationship advice; I am not your mother-!"

"Well you sure are talking like her!" I giggled and bit my tongue to stop laughing. Mostly because I looks like if I don't stop laughing, he's going to **really **give me a detention.

"Okay. Alright. I'm so sorry. I'll stop laughing now." I breathed deeply, and sat back. He narrowed his eyes again, and nodded.

"Now, when tensions become high, your other house mates are going to notice. Their going to do things that- Juliunna!" I giggled again. "I'm sorry Professor. I have the giggles!" I laughed harder when his eyes flashed again.

"Anyway Uncle, I don't care what our houses do. It's not like their going to influence me-!"

"Funny enough, that's what I said when I was you age. Yet _my _Gryffindor left me in fifth year." I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Wow, I can't believe it. That's why you're so grouchy! You got your heart broken! Aww!" I cooed, and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't get my heart broken-!"

"Did you cry when she broke it off?"

"I didn't cry-!"

"What made her want to break it off? Was it something you did?"

"Yes it was something I did, but I'm not telling you-!"

"Who was it? Is it someone I know?"

"Juliunna do you ever shut up-!"

"Nope. Are you ever positive?"

"Whatever. And if you ever walk out on another of my classes, I'll send you to detention. And it's obvious that this talk isn't getting us anywhere."

"Your right Uncle. You're absolutely right."

"Out of my office."

"Sure thing." I smiled, and was more then glad to leave. I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing right about now…Their probably stuffing their faces with bright colored candies right now. And Harry… Is most likely still drinking tea with Professor Lupin. Draco… Having fun and causing trouble in Hogsmead. Heh, I'm so going next time.

**(A/N: Just a short little 500 word chapter about Snape trying to convince Juliunna to break things off with Harry and failing.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nibbles

**Juliunna Pov**

As I strolled down the hallway, I found my thoughts venturing to a certain black haired boy with a small scar on his forehead. We had made plans to meet tomorrow, and I was thinking about a nice gift I could get him. Father works in the Ministry, and he was a governor up until last year, but he still has connections. Maybe if I sucked up enough, I could get father to bend the rules and let Harry in Hogsmead.

"**Boo!" **

"Aaiiiiiiiiii!" I flat our screamed as I was picked up and swung around from behind. I instantly knew it was Draco. (I could smell the Douche Bag perfume)

"What was that for?!" I yelled, and got out of his embrace. "Just trying to see if I could scare you. I didn't see you at all in Hogsmead. Why didn't you come?" He asked me on the way to the Slytherin common room. "Oh, I was just with-!"

"Potter?" He smirked evilly, and I nodded. "We went on our brooms to practice Quidditch." I smiled at him, and he shrugged, obviously ready to brag.

"My friends and I went to almost _all _the shops. We all bought you something, but we're waiting to we get you to the common room to show you." Heh, no witnesses.

"Alright, did you get me chocolate?"

"No."

"Did you get me a toy?"

"You can say that."

"Is it related to-?"

"No more questions. Now put on this blindfold." He ordered, and didn't wait for me to say no. He shoved it over my head, and suddenly I couldn't see. All the better to push me down the stairs with.

Nah, I'm just kidding, he wouldn't do that!

"Pureblood." He said the password, and I smirked when I heard Crabbe and Goyle. I can't wait for my present. "Keep walking." Draco muttered impatiently, and guided me step by step down the dungeon steps. "Okay guys, bring it here." Draco called, and I heard Crabbe and Goyle rushing to get to us. It wasn't until we were at the bottom step that Draco talked.

"We found you a great present. It took us a while, but I think your going to love it." He said, and I waited impatiently as he ripped off the blindfold. And what I saw: Awesome!

"You got me a kitty!" I squealed, and he nodded. It was red and grey, and aw, it had the cutest black eyes! "Thanks guys." I hugged Crabbe and Goyle, plus a swift kiss on the cheek for Draco, and took my little kitty.

"What's its name?" I cooed to the kitten, which curled up in my hands. It was so tiny and adorable! Crabbe spoke up.

"His name is… Salazar-!"

"No."

"Slytherin?"

"No."

"Mr. Slytherin?"

"Again, the answer is no. None of those names fit. Maybe we should call him… Nibbles." I squealed, and the three of them groaned. "No! No! Don't call him that!" Draco shouted, but I cooed to Nibbles anyway. "Huh boy, do you like Nibbles? Do you? Do ya?" I cooed to the cat, and smiled when he licked my thumb, signaling his enjoyment.

"Nibbles it is then. Nibbles is so much cuter then Crookshanks though. I can't wait to rub it in Hermione's face." I giggled at the thought, and Draco smirked. "That's what she calls her cat? I think I'll rub it in her face right now." I smirked, but held his arm. "That's my friend, so no. Besides, only I can rub it in her face without insulting her. You however, can't. But still, let's go up to the feast. I'm starving." I complained, but it was true. Somehow, I managed to not eat for like… Hours. Even though, I ate at lunch. Still, I'm starving.

"Sure, hey guys, you coming?" He said to Crabbe and Goyle, and they nodded excitedly. "Baby Nibbles is so adorable!" I cooed aloud to annoy my brother, and he wrinkled his nose.

"Just don't tell the other Slytherins, or any Gryffindors that I bought you that. They'll be thinking that I'm a cat person or something. Can't have _that _ruining my reputation. He smirked, and I threw an arm around his neck.

…

The Halloween Feast was amazing. Even Draco, who was close to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. I visited Harry, Ron, and Hermione to bid them goodnight, and made sure to hit Draco when he said, "The Dementors send their love Potter." But it was such a pleasant feast that even Pansy couldn't ruin my good mood. (She had spilled pie on me _**accidentally**_)

When the boys and I couldn't possible have another bite, we gathered up our stuff and shuffled down the hall. I could bearly keep my eyes open to go down the dungeon steps. Goyle was holding Nibbles while I ran ahead to my dorm, eager to sleep. "Draco, will you keep Nibbles in your room while I sleep. I can't make him a bed tonight."

"It's alright. I'll take care of it. Just go get some sleep. Goodnight." He said, and gave me a side hug, and I hugged him back. "Goodnight Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle." I called, and walked into my dorm. Little did I know that I would be woken up twenty minutes later by Professor Snape, shouting something about Sirus Black sneaking into the castle.


End file.
